1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the structure of a cylinder block for an automotive engine and, more particularly, to an engine block structure for a V-type internal combustion engine.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, a known V-type internal combustion engine has a cylinder block and a cylinder head mounted on the cylinder block. The cylinder block consists of two cylinder banks arranged in a V-formation, having a predetermined relative angle, for example, a relative angle of 60 degrees, therebetween. Such a V-type engine, during operation, causes the cylinder banks to rapidly move away from and toward each other and produces vibrations of the cylinder block between the cylinder banks. Such vibrations produce noise in the passenger compartment of a car.
Usually, the V-shaped space between the cylinder banks is utilized so that various elements or structural parts can be installed on the engine. For instance, as is known from Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 59-188019, a pressure buffer chamber for blow-by gas is provided in the V-shaped space formed between the two cylinder banks. For this purpose, the V-type engine is provided with a top wall in the V-shaped space for forming the blow-by gas pressure buffer chamber on the V-type engine. The top wall typically connects the banks, so as to function as a reinforcement for restraining the motion of the banks away from and toward each other. This contributes to reducing vibration of the cylinder block.